Mi padrino de bodas
by MrsAgronMichele
Summary: One shoot inspirado en las fotos de Jonathan Groff y Lea Michele mientras paseaban por Manhattan


**Mi padrino de bodas**

\- ¿Qué tal el viaje?

\- Ya sabes, cansado pero siempre entusiasmada por estar aquí. Hace un lindo día.

\- Deberíamos aprovecharlo, salgamos.

-Está bien- Salieron del departamento de la morena en NYC

Caminaron por las calles de NYC disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hablaron un poco de todo.

Llegaron sin darse cuenta al muelle y no se resistió, sentía que no estaba enterado de algo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó por fin.

\- Sí.

\- Estas muy callada, eso es muy raro. – Insistió.

\- Estoy bien, de verdad.

\- ¿No estas agobiada o molesta?

\- En serio estoy bien. – Sonrió.

\- Puedes decirme lo que te pasa, lo sabes.

\- No me pasa nada.

La conocía demasiado bien y sabía que había algo que no le decía

\- Te conozco, sé que hay algo que no me dices. – Espero que dijera algo, no tuvo suerte – Dijiste que querías hablar conmigo – Continuó usando otro método y recordándole que por algo lo había llamado para verse.

\- Si quiero hablar contigo.

Espero que continuara.

\- En realidad quiero… Quiero que seas mi padrino. – Se mordió el labio conteniendo una sonrisa.

\- ¿Tu padrino? – Frunció el ceño - ¿No se supone que eso lo escogen nuestros padres al nacer? – No estaba entendiendo - ¿O vas a inaugurar algo?

-No Jon – Ahogó una carcajada – Padrino de bodas.

\- ¿De la boda de quién? – Hizo silencio por un momento – Oh espera… ¡No puede ser! ¿Te lo propuso? Oh por Dios – Sonreía incrédulo.

\- Lo hizo – Sonrió y se abrazó al brazo de su amigo.

\- -Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Oh por Dios. – No salía de su asombro.

\- Está bien Jon –Rió – Vamos con calma, sentémonos.

Se sentaron en una de las tumbonas que había en el muelle los dos juntos.

\- Ya nos sentamos, ahora cuéntame.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- ¿Hola? Todo, Lea por Dios – Estaba impaciente.

\- Pregunta – Le gustaba molestar a su amigo.

\- No Lea, cuéntame todo.

\- Pues bueno… - Hizo una pausa, suspiro y sonrió – _Fue a principios de Abril, un día llegue a casa luego de grabar y todo estaba lleno de velas y flores, me acerqué al comedor y pude ver que estaba la mesa puesta, cuando regresé al salón y pude escuchar música de fondo, Latch de Disclosure para ser exactos, y sonreí por lo mucho que había escuchado esa canción últimamente. Justo iba bajando por las escaleras, pensé que había olvidado alguna fecha especial y me paralicé, no pude evitar angustiarme, estuve días ocupada con el disco y la promoción del libro y temí haber olvidado, pero solo bastó que se acercara a mí y sonreírme como sabía para tranquilizarme y ver que todo estaba bien._

\- ¿Qué más? – interrumpió entusiasmado con el relato.

_\- Nos dirigimos al comedor y sirvió mi plato favorito, cenamos y tuve que preguntarle que sucedía._

\- ¿Y qué te dijo? – Volvió a interrumpir.

\- Tuve que preguntarle que sucedía – enfatizó- Y simplemente respondió que quería hacer algo especial para mí.

\- ¿Y luego?- De nuevo

\- Pues terminamos de cenar…

\- ¿Y eso es todo? – Interrumpió - ¿Cuándo te lo propuso entonces? – No podía creer que eso era todo.

\- Terminamos de cenar – Repitió un poco cansada de que no la dejara hablar – _Y me dijo que le apetecía ir un rato conmigo al jardín. Cuando salimos pude ver que la piscina también estaba llena de flores y velas. Entrelazó su mano a la mía y me guío hacia una de las tumbonas y se sentó haciendo que yo también me sentara quedando con mi espalda en su pecho. Me abrazó y así estuvimos un buen rato a la luz de la luna y las luces de la piscina._

Espero a ver si no había otra interrupción por parte de su amigo y continúo…

_\- Me sentía tan feliz, simplemente se iba el tiempo en sus brazos, hasta que sentí que se removió y levante la vista y miré sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos y pude ver una mezcla de nervios y expectativas en ellos y me volví a preguntar qué estaba pasando…_

\- ¿Y luego?

\- Eres muy impaciente – Espetó con gracia pensando que había tardado en interrumpir.

\- Y tú de darte de rogar.

\- Luego- Enfatizó ignorando el comentario- Me dijo…

"**_\- Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi y lo que pensé._**

**_\- ¿Qué pensaste?_**

_-Río -_**_¿De dónde rayos salió esta chica?_**

**_-¿Eso pensaste?_**_– Dijo haciéndose la ofendida._

**_\- Y que eras hermosa por supuesto._**

**_\- Mejor_**_– Sonrió._

**_\- También recuerdo la primera vez que te escuché cantar._**

**_\- ¿Y qué pensaste?_**

**_\- Que no podía ser posible que esa voz saliera de este cuerpecito_**_– Rió abrazándola-_**_Y más que todo qué sentí. Me sentí en otro mundo, donde con tu voz no había más que tú y yo_**_– Sonrió –_**_y si se me hace difícil quitarte los ojos de encima, más aún cuando cantas_**_.- Hizo silencio por unos momentos como si estuviera recordando y continuó. –_**_Luego vinieron buenos momentos con nuestros amigos, con la familia, con los fans. Como me hacías sentir con el simple hecho de ser mi amiga_**_\- Suspiró-_**_También recuerdo nuestro primer beso_**_\- Se sonrojó ante el recuerdo –_**_Fue de adolescentes._**

**_\- Fue muy adorable_**_– Río._

**_\- También recuerdo nuestra primera vez…_**_\- Se quedó esperando a ver que decía -_**_¿No dirás que fue adorable?_**_– se burló._

_\- Negó -_**_Pasional y como si fuéramos adolescentes un poco._**

_\- Soltó una carcajada y resopló_**_– Por supuesto que recuerdo nuestras discusiones, los momentos duros y críticos que tuvimos que enfrentar, las cosas que se escapaban de nuestras manos, las mentiras que nos rodeaban, nuestro distanciamiento, y hasta nuestra separación._**

**_\- Eso no lo quiero recordar_**_– Hizo un adorable puchero_

_\- Sonrió –_**_Lo que quiero decir es que tuvimos muchas cosas que enfrentar y sin embargo seguimos adelante y quiero agradecerte que siempre de una u otra forma estuviste conmigo y quiero…_**_\- Suspiró-_

\- En ese momento Jon, créeme que ya no podía con la intriga y las ansias de saber que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que a esas alturas no sabías que iba a pasar?

\- No, bueno, una parte de mí, pero sabes como soy.

\- Bueno bueno, no te distraigas ¿Y luego?

Puso los ojos en blanco y continuó – Luego de interrogar con la mirada y hacerle saber que estaba impaciente, dijo:

"**_\- Lea, sabes que te amo, que eres mi mejor amiga, mi familia y sé que para lo que tenemos no es necesario un documento que lo certifique y que con todo lo de estar en este medio sea un poco más complicado y sé que sería en un futuro pero, siguiendo con la promesa de nuestros anillos de eternidad… -_**_Saco del bolsillo de su abrigo una cajita de terciopelo azul_**_–Cielo, eres la mujer de mi vida_**_\- No pude evitar las lágrimas, aún no podía creer que esto estaba pasando._

_-Hizo el intento de levantarse pero no se lo permití –_**_Quería saber si estas dispuesta a estar conmigo el resto de nuestras vidas ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?_**_– Dijo esto abriendo la cajita mostrando dos anillos idénticos pero de colores diferentes – Uní nuestros labios, me había quedado sin habla, las lágrimas no me dejaban, correspondió mi beso y luego me miró, supe que necesitaba oír la respuesta y dije:_

**_\- Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo Di._**

_Me besó de nuevo y pude ver la felicidad en su rostro, amaba hacerla feliz y amaba lo feliz que ella me hacía._

**_\- Siento que la propuesta no fuese con Barbra Streisand cantando pero ya sabes, todo lo que conllevaría hacerlo público y no quería que salieras huyendo o te desmayaras o dijeras que no o…_**

_Reí porque estaba comenzando a divagar-_**_Cielo, cielo escúchame_**_– Sostuve sus mejillas-_**_tu propuesta fue perfecta porque estamos solo tú y yo y aunque es increíble que este diciendo esto, Barbra no lo fuese hecho mejor._**

**_\- ¿Segura?_**

**_-Eres el amor de mi vida Dianna, eres ese alguien a quien amar- _**_Sonrió por la broma_**_ – Solo necesito estar contigo para que algo sea especial_**_. – La besé y luego me abrazó a su cuerpo otro rato disfrutando del clima tan fresco que hacía y de la compañía de la otra._

**_\- Di._**

**_\- Mmm_**

**_\- ¿No me piensas poner el anillo?_**

**_\- Oh, claro cielo, lo siento_**_– Me puso el dorado y sonreí, luego tome el otro anillo y se lo puse. Luego voltee hacia su cuerpo quedando encima de ella. Me rodeó con sus brazos y besó lentamente._

**_\- Entonces… Serás una Sarfati_**_– Dije riendo._

**_\- Creo que ya lo soy, y tú toda una Agron._**

**_\- Dianna Michele…_**

**_\- Ah no, eso sí que no, Lea Agron._**

_Alzó las cejas –_**_Creo que esto será una larga discusión_**_– Río y estuvimos besándonos por un rato hasta que sus manos bajaron por la espalda hasta llegar a la cintura y deslizar una mano por debajo de la camisa._

**_-Creo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo_**_. – Dije como pude._

**_-¿Ah sí?_**_– Dijo besándome el cuello._

**_-Puede ser una combinación de nuestros apellidos o llevar los dos._**

**_-Ya veremos_**_– Espetó mientras cambiaba de posición quedando ella encima. –_**_Tenemos toda la noche para discutir._**

\- Y ya luego no creo que deberías o quieras saber que pasó.

\- Oh, no no, claro que no. – Se apresuró a decir frunciendo el ceño.

Río por la cara de su amigo.

-Déjame ver el anillo – Se lo mostró disimuladamente recordando por primera vez el sitio donde se encontraban y los posibles paparazzis.

JGroff sonrió y la miró – Creo que tengo que tener una sería conversación con cierta lady.

Río- No Jon, deja a mi prometida en paz

\- No puedo creer que te vayas a casar.

\- Ni yo, créeme.

\- ¿No estás feliz?

\- Por supuesto que lo estoy – No quería que quedara duda – Es solo que esto puede que se complique y me angustio un poco, pero estoy segura que lo podremos superar.

\- Yo también lo creo y sabes que siempre tendrás mi apoyo.

\- Lo se mi amor.

La acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Creo que la que necesitará tu apoyo será Dianna cuando vaya a hablar con papá- Rió.

\- Y tú cuando te toque hablar con Mary y Jason – La cara de pánico de la morena le hizo reír y Lea terminó riendo con él aunque tuviera razón. Estuvieron hablando un rato sobre la gala de los MET y sobre la agenda de Jonathan hasta que este dijo:

\- Y por cierto, si quiero.

Lea lo interrogó con la mirada.

-Si quiero ser el padrino de tu boda.

Sonrió porque estaba muy feliz por saber que tenía a sus padres y a sus amigos para apoyarla. Y sobre todo feliz porque aunque no fuera necesario para saber que estarían juntas, se casaría con la persona que amaba y que encontró donde menos esperaba, su chica.


End file.
